True Love
by plybnct
Summary: This idea came to me when I was listening to P!nk's new CD. Est. Faberry. A song fic with a small lemon.


True Love

_I own nothing, these characters belong to Ryan and Fox, the song true love by pink was at the end, but someone reported it, so I had to take it down._

Quinn was on her way to her next class, when she sees the God awful sight of her lumbering ex, smiling that constipated smile of his at her girlfriend. She's told Rachel so many times that it pisses her off beyond all reason to see them together, but the brunette is just too nice to people, always giving them second chances; but that is also one of Quinn's favorite aspects of her girlfriend's personality, because if the other girl never gave people second chances, then she wouldn't be dating her.

Still, Finn will always be a sore spot with her, fearing that the tall, in some weird way charming boy, might worm his way back into Rachel's heart, leaving Quinn out in the cold.

Rachel's not having much fun from her point of view either. Finn won't leave her alone; he constantly keeps asking her out, knowing she's dating Quinn now. "So Rach, I was wondering, how bout we go out tomorrow?"

The girl in question pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Finn, for the last time…" She sighs deeply before finishing. "I'm dating Quinn, I said I just wanted to be friends, and friends don't date." She tells him as nicely as she can, breathing a sigh of relief when she spots Quinn making her way over.

"Hey babe." She says as nonchalantly as possible, giving the other girl a peck on the lips, getting a glare from Finn.

"Hi love." Rachel answers back sweetly.

"Yeah, hi Quinn." Finn sighs.

Quinn doesn't even acknowledge the boy, giving all her attention to the girl beside her instead. "So Rach, are we still on for this weekend?" She asks, knowing that they are, but wanting it to be made blatantly obvious in front of Finn.

"Yes we are, my dads will be gone, so we will have the house to ourselves." Rachel informs, pulling books out of her locker for her next class. She turns her head to Finn with a faux frown. "So that means I cannot go to the movies with you Finn, as I have a prior engagement with my girlfriend."

With Finn being the bright guy that he is. "Oh, ok, maybe next weekend then?" He asks hopefully, turning around, leaving the couple. "See ya later Rach!" He yells from down the hall.

Quinn is so furious that he won't take the hint and leave her girlfriend alone, that she has dug her finger nails into the palms of her hands so hard that they almost drew blood. "Am I going to have to beat him to death to get him to leave you alone!?" She growls through grit teeth.

Rachel starts rubbing her lovers arm in a soothing manner. "Hopefully he'll get the message soon." She soothes, interlocking their fingers as they make their way to last period. "He would probably leave us alone if you didn't act so jealous all of the time, he might think that you're insecure about our relationship, figuring that he could swoop in and steal me away." Rachel adds with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you fucking serious, you give him way too much credit?" Quinn grits as she makes her way to her usual seat in the back.

"Maybe, but it is a strong possibility." Rachel says as she takes her seat next to Quinn.

Their conversation is cut short when the teacher comes in. The teacher is just rambling on about what they were supposed to have read last night for homework_. 'Why do they assign us to read something if they're going to talk about everything the next day?'_ Quinn thinks to herself, her mind soon wondering to Rachel, and how they are most likely going to spend the evening, Rachel naked and sprawled out in front of the blonde.

The fantasies of her girlfriend are cut short though, when she sees Finn pass Rachel a note in her peripheral. She whips her head towards her girlfriend so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. "What did Finnocence write?" She growls, causing the brunette to flinch.

The shorter girl rolls her eyes at her lover, making Quinn feel stupid. "I don't know I haven't opened it yet." She snaps. Quinn watches as her girlfriend grimaces when she opens the note.

Before she knows what she's doing, Quinn snatches the piece of paper out of the brunette's hands. _**"How about I pick you up after your date with the ice Queen?"**_

Quinn snarls, crumpling the paper, she is beyond pissed now, going into full on crazy bitch mode. She throws the paper ball first, missing the boy, fuming when he laughs at her, so she grabs the first thing she can find, her text book, and throws it, hitting Finn in the side of the head, the book making a loud bang when it connected with him. "Ow, that fuckin hurt!" Finn screams, blushing as the entire class laughs at him.

Unlucky for Quinn, the teacher was actually looking at the class, so he saw what Quinn had done. "Miss Fabray, detention after school for the next week!" He bellows, slapping the detention slip on her desk. She turns to glare at Finn, who is smirking at her.

Behind Finn, Puck slaps his friend on the back of the head. "Dude, so not cool, you deserved a book to the skull." But, the boy doesn't pay any attention to him, instead opting to glare at his first ex.

When class ends, Rachel is a little upset with her girlfriends increasing anger towards their shared ex-boyfriend. "I can't believe you did that, he may be annoying, but that doesn't mean you had to act so savagely."

She glares, folding her arms across her chest. "And…" She pokes Quinn in the chest. "You should trust that I'm not going to run off with Finn at the drop of a hat, this has to stop, or I don't think this relationship is going to work out." Rachel then glares hard at her lover. "And another thing, I don't go all diva when you want to talk to or see Puck, and you two actually had sex, resulting in a child!" She growls.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I just hate seeing him fawn all over you!" Quinn folds her arms, mimicking the other girl.

Rachel has had enough of this bickering that they have been doing recently, when Finn even looks at her funny, and she's had enough. "You know Quinn; I think we should take a break, let the whole Finn thing blow over." Rachel swallows hard at her own statement, wishing so much that time would turn back, so she could keep her big mouth shut.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then I'm gone!" Quinn cries, tears threatening to fall. She runs as fast as her legs will carry her, bolting out of the school's front doors, not caring one second that she blew off detention.

"No, Quinn wait!" Rachel screams, but Quinn is long gone. She trudges to glee, tears escaping her eyes as she takes her usual seat in the front row.

Finn sees an opportunity, and pounces. "Hey Rach." He greets, sitting next to her. "I heard about you and Quinn…" He starts.

"How do you know, it literally just happened!?" Rachel exclaims, furrowing her brow.

The lumbering giant shrugs his shoulders. "Jacob posted it on his blog a couple minutes ago, saying you were single again." Finn smiles, trying to casually drape his arm across her shoulders, which she shrugs off.

"I'm going to kill that little weasel!" Rachel growls, dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"So… you want to go to a movie tonight, since you're single and all." Finn flashes that constipated grin, making Rachel's stomach turn. _'What did I ever see in him?'_

"No Finn, contrary to what you read, Quinn and I had a misunderstanding." Rachel informs.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" He asks, furrowing his brow in that annoyingly stupid way.

That's the last straw for Rachel; she's put up with his stupidity for far too long. "No Finn!" She screams, grabbing the attention of the other glee members. "I don't like you like that, I don't think I ever did, we are never, ever in a million years getting back together. I love Quinn; I gave her my virginity for God's sake!"

Finn's face scrunches up in anger. "What?!" He grits, his eyebrows meeting his hairline.

"I'm unaware that I stuttered." She snarled.

"Damn, the midget's got game." Santana smirks when Finn blushes a dark crimson, kicking a chair as he storms out.

Quinn's been up in her room crying her eyes out since she got there. "Why does it have to hurt so much?" Quinn asks the empty room, clutching her chest, felling like her heart is literally broken.

The weekend goes by without any reply from Rachel, she hasn't answered any of Quinn's texts or calls, and Quinn is about to lose her mind. She'd been moping around the entire weekend.

The blonde wakes to her blaring alarm clock. "Monday already?" She groans, flopping back on her bed, trying to contain her tears. She gets up and dressed, skipping breakfast felling too nauseous to even think about food. When she makes it to school, she puts on her HBIC scowl, ready to handle any crap from anybody ballsy enough to approach her.

She makes it to her locker and starts taking out the proper books for first period. Quinn's about halfway to her class, when she sees Finn handing Rachel some books that she seems to have dropped. She watches as the brunette smiles in thanks to the boy. _'I've really lost her.'_ She thinks dejectedly.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Rachel, if you're happy with Quinn, then I won't stand in your way anymore." Finn conceded.

"Thank you Finn, I knew there was a decent human being in there somewhere." Rachel smiles, accepting the fallen books her ex is handing her.

"I just hope we can still be friends?" He smiles a genuine smile.

"I would very much like that."

"Cool, I wish you and Quinn the best; you two do make a good couple." He smiles, making his way to first period.

"Thank you." Rachel whispers. She collects her stuff for class, hoping her lover will let her explain and forgive her stupidity.

Rachel sits next to Quinn, who folds her arms. "I know you two are back together." Quinn sighs, turning sad eyes on the beautiful brunette.

"Aww baby, I tried calling your home phone, my phone broke and I couldn't text you, I got a new one though, but I forgot your cell phone number." She laughs nervously.

"I didn't need to know the second you got back with him you know?" Quinn musters up a glare.

"No Quinn, you've got everything…" Rachel tries to say, but the teacher has started roll call. _'Crap!' _

After class, Rachel grabs Quinn by the elbow, roughly dragging her to the girl's restroom, locking the door. "You are the hardest person to try and talk to when you're upset." Rachel states, hands on her hips.

Quinn throws her hands up. "I thought we said everything that needed to be said, you're with…" She tries to get out, but Rachel shuts her up by crashing their lips together, Quinn surrendering to the hard bruising kiss.

The brunette moves back, but Quinn reverses their positions, shoving Rachel hard up against the door, the other girl wrapping her long tan legs around her lover's waist. "Quinn, Quinn." She pants, trying to get the blonde's attention, but she's too busy peppering her neck with little love bites.

Quinn ignores her, wanting to enjoy want she thinks is the last time she'll get to feel, taste, or see Rachel like this again. "Shh." She says, slipping her hand under the brunette's skirt, palming the hot space between her thighs.

"Ung, but… Quinn… I'm." Rachel breaths, instinctively grinding against the hand pressed against her wet center.

"No talking." Quinn growls in her ear, roughly entering two fingers into the other girl's slick channel, pumping her fingers at an accelerated pace, making the other girl let out a strangled noise between pleasure and pain.

"Oh God..." Rachel moans, meeting Quinn thrust for thrust, as she stretches her even more by adding a third digit, pumping them in and out even faster; the muscles in her arm aching from fucking Rachel as hard and fast as humanly possible.

With a couple hard flicks of her thumb over Rachel's engorged clit, has her crying out her release, biting down on the blonde's shoulder so she won't scream. Rachel's still gasping for air as she tangles her fingers into short blonde hair. "That… was… amazing!" Rachel pulls back, sporting her post orgasmic smile. "I love you." She says dazed, burrowing her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, inhaling her scent.

Quinn untangles the other girl's legs from her waist, making her stand on wobbly legs. "If you do, then why are you dating Finn again?" She glares.

Rachel's still trying to catch her breath. "I'm not, I told him off Friday in glee, he wouldn't leave me alone because Jacob posted that we were no longer a couple and Finn thought he could swoop in and win me over." She rushes out, still breathing heavily.

"Then why were you all buddy buddy with him this morning?" Quinn asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

The brunette huffs, shaking her head. "I dropped my books when I was putting them in my locker, Finn wanted to apologize for acting the way he has been and wished us the best."

"Ok, but why didn't you call or text me at all this past weekend?"

"I told you, my phone broke. I dropped it on the sidewalk when I was walking home." Rachel explains. "I tried to call your home phone, but it was always busy."

"Why didn't you call my cell?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Rachel chuckles, amusement evident in her tone. She moves to embrace the taller girl, who stiffens slightly. She lays her head on her girlfriend's chest. "I love you Quinn, I messed up." Rachel pulls back, smiling sheepishly. "You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth."

Quinn laughs, "Yeah, it does." Leaning down to lightly peck her girlfriend's lips. "I love you Rach, even though I sometimes want to strangle you."

"So, we're good?"

"Yep, now let's get to Spanish before Mr. Schue sends Santana to come look for us, she'd never let us live this down." Quinn chuckles nervously.

Rachel grabs her chin, making her meet her eyes. "Personally I thought it was sexy, the way you had your way with me." She purrs.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough." Quinn winces as she thinks about the pained look that was previously on her lover's face.

"I don't usually like it rough, but that, that was actually really hot." Rachel grins.

They hear the bell ring, signaling the class they were supposed to be at had just ended. "Guess we should get to our last class, then glee." Quinn states, pulling her soul mate out of the bathroom.

Last period went by without incident, Quinn even apologized to Finn, who accepted with the agreement of a truce. It was time for glee, and Quinn had the perfect song in mind to sing to Rachel.

Mr. Schue walked into the room, clapping his hands. "Alright guys, this week's lesson is silly love songs." He wrote it on the board in big black letters. "I figured it would be something fun and light-hearted that we could do." He explains. "So, does anyone have a song in mind?"

Quinn raises her hand. "I'd like to sing something to my lovely girlfriend." She turned to her friends. "Will you two back me up?" She asked.

"As long as it isn't your usual sappy shit, then fine." Santana says, folding her arms.

"You'll like it, I promise." Quinn grins widely.

She whispered the name of the song to her two friends. "This is going to be priceless." Santana smirks, knowing the song will royally piss the diva off at first.

"I think it's sweet in a odd way." Brittany giggles.

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready." Mr. Schue says.

She picked Pink's song true love._**  
**_

Rachel glared hard at her smiling girlfriend, she didn't know the song, but since the first lines weren't very flattering and she was pissed. She folded her arms, huffing loudly, causing Quinn to smirk as she sang.

Quinn makes a strangling motion, when she sang she'd like to wrap her hands around her neck, smiling sweetly at Rachel as she did so._**  
**_

Rachel was hurt by Quinn's choice of song and was about to leave in a diva storm out, but then she heard the next line and promptly melt._**  
**_

Quinn smiled widely at her lover, blowing her a kiss.

Quinn finished her song and took a seat. Rachel folded her arms across her chest, and mock glared at her lover. "I almost left, because I'd never heard the song and it was pretty mean at the beginning." She pouted, making Quinn lean down and ghost her lips over the brunettes. "But… It was also sweet in a weird backhanded kind of way. I loved it."


End file.
